Love Story
by Cloudyvu
Summary: [ganti penname] [ganti summary] Kim Ryeowook hanyalah seorang siswa SM High School biasa yang memiliki banyak teman. Suatu hari, kehidupannya berubah karena konflik perasaan yang melibatkan teman-temannya. Bagaimana ia menghadapinya? Apa ia akan menemukan sosok sahabat dan cinta sejatinya? SJ Fic. YAOI. Official Pairing. DLDR


Seoul, Mei 2014

Kim Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tersenyum menatap plang nama kafe di hadapannya. Saat ini, ia akan menghadiri reuni SM Senior High School. Pikirannya membayang, pasti teman-temannya sudah menunggu. Ia memang benar-benar datang tepat waktu, bahkan hampir terlambat karena sebelumnya ia harus menyelesaikan suatu urusan terlebih dahulu. Selang beberapa detik, ia pun membuka pintu kaca kafe tersebut dan mengedarkan pandangan. Di sudut ruangan, tampak tiga buah meja digabungkan menjadi satu, dihuni oleh sekitar delapan orang laki-laki yang satu di antaranya tengah melambaikan tangan pada Ryeowook. Pria manis itupun segera melangkah menuju meja tersebut, kemudian duduk di samping kanan pria yang tak kalah manis, yang tadi melambaikan tangan padanya, Kim Kibum. Segera, suasana di meja tersebut menjadi ramai setelah kedatangan Ryeowook. Kebanyakan menanyakan kabarnya dan ada juga yang menanyakan karir serta keluarganya.

Meja tersebut menjadi makin ramai setelah kedatangan lima orang lelaki tampan dengan jas hitam formal melekat pada tubuh masing-masing. Yang pertama, Choi Siwon. Pria tampan nan hampir sempurna, dengan rambut hitam yang tersisir rapi, kekasih dari Kibum. Ia tersenyum manis sebelum akhirnya mengambil tempat di hadapan Ryeowook. Yang kedua, Cho Kyuhyun. Pria yang tak kalah tampan, dengan rambut coklat yang sedikit teracak yang justru menambah pesonanya, kekasih Lee Sungmin yang duduk di sisi kiri Kibum. Ia mengambil tempat di sebelah Siwon setelah sebelumnya menatap sang kekasih dan menyapa Ryeowook. Yang ketiga, Kim Youngwoon. Pria bertubuh tinggi besar yang melepas jasnya, kekasih Park Jungsoo yang duduk di hadapan Kibum. Ia mengambil posisi di ujung meja. Yang keempat, Tan Hangeng. Pria keturunan China yang tampan serta tinggi, kekasih Kim Heechul yang duduk di samping Jungsoo. Hangeng duduk di sebelah Ryeowook. Dan yang terakhir, Kim Jongwoon. Pria tampan yang berjalan dengan memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celananya, menimbulkan kesan cool bagi yang melihat. Dengan rambut 'red-wine' yang terkesan acak-acakan, ia tampak begitu tampan. Lelaki itu duduk di antara Hangeng dan Youngwoon.

"Kemana saja kalian sampai baru tiba sekarang?" Tanya Heechul setelah kelima pria itu duduk. Ia tampak cantik dengan jas semi-formal berwarna biru muda. Rambutnya yang dicat coklat tampak begitu cocok dengan wajah cantiknya. "Dan lagi, mengapa kalian tak bersama Zhou Mi dan Shindong?"

"Tadinya kami berjanji untuk berangkat bersama. Tetapi tidak jadi karena yaa… ada urusan bisnis," jawab Youngwoon, menatap Zhoumi serta Shindong yang tiba lebih dulu. Zhoumi, pria China yang juga lelaki paling tinggi dalam kelompok tersebut, duduk di ujung meja yang satunya, sementara Shindong duduk di samping Heechul, berhadapan dengan Henry dan Hyukjae.

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Cast : Super Junior

Pairing : Still secret :D

**Warning! AU. BoyxBoy, Gaje plot, typo(s), de el el**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

Love Story © Shinigami Yuu

**Chapter 1 : New Student?**

Seoul, 15 tahun lalu.

"Aish, mengapa kantin jadi ramai begini? Aku tak yakin kita akan mendapat tempat," Ryeowook menggerutu melihat keadaan kantin yang begitu ramai. Ia begitu lapar karena tadi pagi tidak sempat sarapan, ditambah dengan pelajaran Fisika dan Matematika tadi membuat otaknya berasap. Ia benar-benar ingin mengisi perutnya saat ini, tetapi ia bahkan tidak yakin masih ada meja tersisa di kantin yang kini tampak seperti ingin menyaingi Lotte World dalam hal jumlah pengunjung. Kedua tangannya sudah pegal menahan beban makanan yang ia beli―padahal sebenarnya makanan itu ringan.

"Sepertinya di sana kosong. Ayo kita ke sana sebelum ditempati yang lain," Heechul menggiring mereka menuju sebuah meja yang kebetulan tak berpenghuni di sudut kantin. Setelah duduk, mereka langsung menikmati makanan masing-masing sambil sesekali berceloteh tentang apa saja.

"Yak, Kim Ryeowook! Pelan-pelan! Kau sedang makan atau menghisap makanan?!" tegur Sungmin melihat cara makan Ryeowook yang terkesan buru-buru. Padahal biasanya lelaki manis itu cukup santai saat makan. Tapi sekarang, astaga… Sungmin bahkan tak melihatnya menarik napas!―hanya hiperbola. Ryeowook menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan 'diam kau, aku sedang lapar, tahu!' dan kembali menikmati makanannya. Sedangkan yang lain hanya menatap mereka seraya menggelengkan kepala.

"Ternyata kalian di sini, aku mencari kalian kemana-man―"

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Ryeowook tersedak saat suara teriakan serta tepukan di bahunya mengejutkannya tiba-tiba. Kibum langsung menyodorkan sebotol air mineral yang langsung ditenggak setengahnya oleh Ryeowook. Setelah berhasil selamat dari kejadian 'hampir-mati-karena-tersedak' itu, Ryeowook langsung memberikan tatapan tajam pada lelaki imut yang kini duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau mau membunuhku ya, monkey yadong?!" Suara teriakan disertai umpatan dari Ryeowook membuat si pelaku pengejutan terkekeh pelan. Lee Hyukjae, nama pria manis yang tadi mengejutkan Ryeowook pun melayangkan tatapan maaf―yang Ryeowook yakini itu tak serius. Kemudian menatap lelaki imut yang tadi datang bersamanya―Henry Lau―seolah meminta bantuan.

"Sudahlah, Hyukjae pasti tak sengaja melakukannya, Ryeowook-iie. Kau tahu sendiri monyet satu itu kelewat hiperaktif. Lagipula tadi kan kau sudah diperingati Sungmin untuk makan pelan-pelan," Jungsoo yang gerah dengan situasi tersebut akhirnya turun tangan. Lelaki paling tua di kelompok tersebut itu pun melayangkan senyum malaikat yang membuat seluruh siswa yang berstatus 'seme' menatapnya dengan tatapan lapar(?). Meskipun begitu, Hyukjae melayangkan tatapan tidak setuju, memprotes mengapa dirinya dipanggil monyet.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau aku mati tadi? Kau mau bertanggungjawab?!" Ryeowook tetap tak memperdulikan ucapan Jungsoo. Ia terlanjur kesal setengah mati dengan sikap kekanakan Hyukjae. Bagaimana kalau ia benar-benar kehilangan nyawanya tadi? Sama sekali tidak elit jika setelah ini terpampang berita 'Kim Ryeowook, siswa tahun terakhir SM Senior High School mati karena tersedak setelah dikejutkan oleh sahabatnya' sebagai headline koran besok pagi, kan? Lagipula, ia belum ingin mati, ia masih ingin bertemu seseorang. Heechul yang sejak tadi hanya diam pun melayangkan tatapan 'kau terlalu berlebihan' pada Ryeowook. Sedangkan yang dituju hanya membalas dengan tatapan tak peduli, kemudian beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Dia sebenarnya kenapa?" suara Henry terdengar setelah Ryeowook pergi, dibalas oleh gelengan teman-temannya.

Love Story © Shinigami Yuu

Kim Ryeowook melangkah menyusuri koridor di samping lapangan basket sekolah dengan umpatan yang terus keluar dari bibir plumnya. Moodnya benar-benar buruk hari ini. Ditambah dengan ulah teman-temannya yang tak satupun membelanya. Langkahnya terhenti, alis kanannya terangkat saat ia menolehkan kepalanya pada lapangan basket yang kini di pinggirannya tampak begitu banyak orang. Sekolahnya tidak sedang mengadakan pertandingan dengan sekolah lain, kan? Lagipula, mayoritas yang berada di sini adalah yeoja. Sedangkan para namja hampir tak terlihat. Ada apa? Seingatnya, walaupun gerombolan Kyuhyun cs(?) tengah berlatih pun takkan seramai ini, sedangkan sekarang? Ryeowook hampir mengira bahwa ada bintang NBA yang datang ke sekolahnya jika ia tak lebih dulu sadar bahwa hal itu hampir mustahil.

Memutuskan untuk tak ingin lagi memikirkan hal tersebut, Ryeowook pun melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia berniat bolos pelajaran berikutnya. Sepertinya tidur di atap sekolah merupakan ide yang ba―

BRUKKK!

Pikiran serta langkahnya langsung terhenti saat sebuah bola basket yang dilempar dengan kekuatan cukup besar melayang ke arahnya dan menghantam kepalanya. Ryeowook langsung terjatuh menghantam lantai. Pandangannya berkunang-kunang, seolah ada ribuan burung yang berputar mengitari kepalanya. Tangannya terangkat memegang kepalanya, namun kesadarannya menghilang bertepatan dengan sebuah suara menyapa telinganya.

"Kau tidak―oh, astaga! Dia pingsan!"

Love Story © Shinigami Yuu

Sepasang mata itu terbuka perlahan, menampakkan iris coklat caramel indah yang sejak tadi bersembunyi di balik kedua kelopak mata yang terpejam. Mata itu mengerjap perlahan, berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya di sekitar. Pikirannya bekerja, berusaha mengenali di mana ia berada. Dinding serba putih serta aroma yang familiar… Ah, ruang kesehatan. Ryeowook menghela napas, ia tahu ia pingsan tadi. Tangan kanannya kini bergerak menuju kepalanya, alisnya mengenyit kala menemukan pelipis kanannya diplester. Astaga, separah itukah?

"Kau sudah sadar, Ryeowook-ah?"

Suara berat yang mengalun itu membuat Ryeowook menolehkan kepalanya. Kim Kibum memunculkan kepalanya dari balik pintu, kemudian memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan detik berikutnya. Terlihat sebuah tas hitam berada di punggungnya, sementara tangan kanannya memegang sebuah tas berwarna biru―tas milik Ryeowook. Melihat hal itu, Ryeowook menyimpulkan sekarang sudah waktunya pulang. Usai meletakkan kedua tas tersebut di kursi yang terletak di sisi kanan ranjang yang ditempati Ryeowook, membantu Ryeowook untuk bersandar dan menyodorkannya segelas air putih yang ia ambil di nakas.

"Selama itukah aku pingsan?" Ryeowook bertanya setelah menghabiskan air yang disodorkan Kibum, dibalas anggukan dari pria manis itu yang membuat Ryeowook menghela napas. "Apa orang yang melempar bola basket padaku tak bertanggungjawab? Menjengukku di sini, setidaknya? Menyebalkan sekali!"

"Ia sudah diberi teguran oleh Jung seonsaengnim. Ia menungguimu tadi, tapi ia pulang sekitar sepuluh menit sebelum kau sadar. Katanya sih ada urusan." Ryeowook baru saja ingin melontarkan pertanyaan sebelum mendapat tatapan datar dari Kibum. "Sudahlah, ayo pulang. Kau kuat berjalan tidak?"

Love Story © Shinigami Yuu

Keesokan harinya, tampak Ryeowook tengah menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja yang ditempatinya di sudut paling belakang ruang kelas XII-B. Kondisinya sudah membaik, walaupun kadang rasa pusing kerap mendera kepalanya, membuatnya harus cepat-cepat mencari pegangan sebelum tubuhnya jatuh ke lantai. Walaupun begitu, moodnya sama sekali tak berubah. Terlebih di rumah, kedua orangtuanya serta kakaknya bukannya mengkhawatirkannya tetapi justru memarahinya akibat dari kecerobohan Ryeowook dan bla bla bla.

Dan lagi, rasa rindunya pada sosok sahabat sejak kecil justru tiba-tiba muncul dan membuat insomnianya kembali kambuh. Alhasil, ia hanya tidur 2 jam dan saat ini merasa begitu mengantuk. Namun ia tak bisa tidur karena suasana kelas yang begitu ramai disebabkan ketiadaan guru yang mengajar karena sakit. Dalam hati ia senang sekaligus mengumpat kesal, senang karena ia tidak perlu belajar tetapi kesal karena suasana ramai yang tercipta itu mengganggunya.

"… ―ihat! Astaga, sepertinya ia tertidur dengan headset putih yang menggantung di kedua telinganya. Aish, tampan sekali! Andai ia menjadi kekasihku, aku akan menjadi siswa paling bahagia di sekolah ini! Hahaha,"

Dan suara yang teridentifikasi sebagai milik lelaki manis pemilik gummy smile bernama Lee Hyukjae membuat mood seorang Kim Ryeowook makin memburuk. Teman-temannya―kecuali Kibum, lelaki itu tengah sibuk membaca novel yang ia bawa― kini tengah sibuk membicarakan murid baru yang kemudian Ryeowook tahu bahwa dialah pelaku pelemparan bola basket padanya. Setampan apa sih lelaki itu sampai seantero sekolah membicarakannya? Ia bukan anak dari artis terkenal, kan? Ryeowook belum mendapat satupun kesempatan untuk melihat wajahnya jelas, karena saat murid baru itu memperkenalkan diri, Ryeowook justru asik berselancar di dunia mimpi singkatnya. Saat ia pingsan kemarin, lelaki itu keburu pulang sebelum Ryeowook sadar. Dan saat ini, ia hanya bisa melihat helaian rambut 'red-wine' yang agak acak-acakan milik pria itu karena posisi Ryeowook yang duduk di belakang, sementara pria itu ada di deret ketiga barisan paling dekat pintu, satu meja dengan Donghae.

"Ya, dan kau akan dibunuh, lalu mayatmu akan dibuang ke laut oleh ikan nemo,"

"Ya! Namanya Donghae, Lee Donghae! Jangan menyebutnya ikan nemo, Heechul hyung! Dan lagi, Donghae tak mungkin melakukan hal itu padaku,"

Ah, Donghae. Lee Donghae, lengkapnya. Lelaki tampan kekasih Lee Hyukjae yang diam-diam menarik perhatian Ryeowook. Tapi tentu saja Ryeowook tak menunjukkan perasaannya, ia masih menghargai sahabatnya yang cukup―atau terlalu?―hiperaktif dan 'yadong' itu. Terlebih hubungan Hyukjae dan Donghae sudah mencapai waktu 8 bulan. Waktu yang lama mengingat Donghae dulunya adalah seorang playboy yang berganti pacar setiap dua-tiga minggu. Dan karena itulah, Ryeowook terpaksa menyembunyikan perasaannya dan bersikap seolah tak ada apa-apa. Padahal mungkin ia lebih dulu menyukai Donghae sebelum Hyukjae.

Pikiran Ryeowook melayang pada apa yang ia lakukan semalam. Insomnia miliknya kambuh dan ia justru merindukan seseorang. Seorang pria dengan kepala yang agak besar namun memiliki jari-jari tangan yang terkesan mungil, dengan iris hitam kelam dan mata berbentuk bulan sabit, rambut hitam yang selalu tersisir rapi, sahabatnya sejak lahir. Pria itu pindah ke Kanada saat usianya dua belas tahun, tepat satu minggu setelah pemakaman orangtuanya yang meninggal karena kecelakaan lalu lintas, dan pria itu tidak pernah kembali ke Korea sampai detik ini. Dan Ryeowook merindukannya, begitu merindukannya. Merindukan suara baritone yang hampir selalu berteriak padanya, merindukan senyumnya yang membuat mata pria itu hampir tak terlihat, merindukan tawanya yang selalu menggelegar saat pria itu berhasil menjahilinya, merindukan teriakan kesalnya saat Ryeowook mulai menakutinya dengan anak kucing. Ia rindu semua hal itu.

Ryeowook menghela napas, ia tak ingin kembali mengingat masa lalunya. Mungkin saja pria itu telah menemukan pujaan hatinya di Kanada sana, kan? Bahkan mungkin pria itu telah melupakannya. Lagipula ia sudah menyukai Donghae sekarang. Tapi… apa perasaan itu lebih kuat dari rasa cintanya pada pria masa lalunya? Ia juga tahu bahwa Donghae tak mungkin membalas perasaannya. Lalu ia harus bagaimana?

Lamunannya terhenti saat dirasanya sebuah tangan mengguncang pelan bahunya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, mendapati suasana kelas telah sepi dan Kibum tengah berdiri menghadapnya dengan tangan kiri berada di bahu Ryeowook dan tangan kanan memegang ponsel. Ryeowook menatap Kibum dengan tatapan bertanya. Sedangkan lelaki manis itu hanya menghela napasnya dan memutar bola mata.

"Ayo keluar, ini sudah jam istirahat. Kau tidak lihat kelas sudah sepi?"

"Kalau kau mau ke kantin, duluan saja, Kibum-ah. Aku ingin tidur, sejak tadi aku tak bisa melakukannya karena kelas ramai sekali," Mendengar perkataan Ryeowook, Kibum pun mengangguk dan beranjak meninggalkan lelaki manis itu sementara Ryeowook kembali menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja, berusaha menyelami dunia mimpi yang indah.

Selang beberapa lama, Ryeowook terbangun karena waktu istirahat telah usai. Dengan mata yang hampir tertutup sebagian, ia mengikuti dua mata pelajaran terakhir yang untungnya tak membutuhkan tenaga untuk berpikir keras. Saat matanya hampir tertutup sepenuhnya, Kibum dengan segera akan menyenggol bahunya atau memukul kepalanya dengan pulpen untuk mengembalikan kesadaran Ryeowook yang akan dibalas oleh gerutuan singkat lelaki manis itu. Untung saja posisi duduknya di belakang, jadi ia takkan menerima amarah dari guru yang mengajar di kelasnya karena hampir tertidur saat pelajaran berlangsung. Hingga akhirnya, suara yang terasa seperti oasis di tengah gurun pasir pun terdengar, disusul riuh suara para siwa yang bahagia dan suara gerutuan para guru. Kalian tak perlu berpikir atau bertanya untuk tahu suara apa itu, karena semua siswa pasti itu ialah bel tanda pulang.

Memanggul tas berwarna biru miliknya, Ryeowook melangkah ke luar bersama Kibum, Sungmin dan Henry. Kebetulan mereka pulang ke arah yang sama, berbeda dengan Jungsoo, Heechul dan Hyukjae. Mereka berempat berjalan menuju halte dengan suara tawa yang sesekali terdengar sebagai respon dari lelucon yang dibuat Henry. Setelah sekitar sepuluh menit sejak mereka menginjakkan kaki di halte, Kibum dan Sungmin pulang terlebih dahulu karena telah dijemput oleh supir pribadi masing-masing. Mereka memang orang kaya, tetapi sama sekali tak keberatan bergaul dengan orang sederhana layaknya Henry dan Ryeowook. Terlebih Kibum ialah kekasih dari ketua OSIS SM Senior High School, Choi Siwon yang notabene ialah anak pemilik Hyundai Corp..

Ryeowook dan Henry duduk bersisian di halte, masih mengobrol tentang berbagai hal untuk pengusir rasa bosan akan bus yang tak kunjung nampak. Selang lima belas menit, bus yang akan mengantar mereka pulang pun datang dan mereka langsung naik ke dalamnya. Tiga puluh menit kemudian, Ryeowook telah sampai di rumahnya. Ya, rumah Henry memang sedikit lebih jauh daripada rumahnya, jaraknya dengan rumah Ryeowook sekitar sepuluh menit jika ditempuh dengan bus. Setelah membuka pintu dan menaruh sepatunya di rak yang tersedia, ia melangkah masuk. Tampak ayah dan kakak laki-lakinya, Kim Jaejoong tengah asik menikmati acara televisi di ruang keluarga. Dalam hati, Ryeowook yakin pasti sang ibu tengah sibuk berkutat dengan alat-alat masak di dapur. Karena lelah yang melanda, Ryeowook memutuskan untuk tidak membantu karena otot-otot serta pikirannya tengah berteriak meminta istirahat. Setelah berganti baju dengan kaus kebesaran berwarna ungu dan celana biru selutut―didahului oleh teriakan sang kakak sebenarnya, karena Ryeowook hampir saja akan tertidur tanpa mengganti pakaian―ia pun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang dan tertidur lelap.

Baru dua setengah jam Ryeowook tertidur, ia tiba-tiba dibangunkan dengan cara yang tidak akan pernah ia harapkan. Kakaknya menggedor pintu dengan keras, diiringi teriakan entah berapa oktaf yang menyuruhnya untuk segera bangun. Dengan kondisi yang bisa dibilang sangat berantakan serta wajah kusut masai khas orang yang baru bangun tidur, Ryeowook membuka pintu kamarnya dan melayangkan tatapan penuh dendam pada Jaejoong.

"Kau tidur atau mati, sih?! Sudahlah, lebih baik kau cepat mandi. Makan malam sudah siap dan kebetulan keluarga kita kedatangan tamu istimewa," Jaejoong berucap diiringi kekehan pelan, membuat Ryeowook merasa sekujur tubuhnya merinding kala mendengarnya. "Dan jangan menatapku seperti itu, tatapanmu tak mempan,"

Ryeowook hanya memutar bola matanya dan menutup pintu dengan tenaga yang sedikit berlebih. Setelah mengambil handuk ungu miliknya, ia melangkah menuju kamar mandi yang terdapat di dalam kamarnya sambil terus berusaha menulikan telinganya dari suara Jaejoong yang mengumpat protes. Ryeowook mandi dengan cepat. Setelah berpakaian, ia bergegas menuju ruang makan. Tak baik membuat tamu menunggu, kan? Meskipun begitu, batinnya masih bertanya-tanya akan siapa sebenarnya yang disebut 'tamu istimewa' oleh kakaknya tadi. Yang datang bukan Presiden Korea Selatan, kan?

Memasuki ruang makan, tampak ayahnya yang duduk di ujung meja tengah memperhatikan sang kakak yang mengobrol seru dengan dua orang pria yang duduk membelakanginya sementara sang ibu sibuk menyiapkan hidangan. Pria yang satu berambut hitam, memakai kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna biru dengan celana jeans, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan melambaikan tangan pada Ryeowook. Sementara yang satunya memakai kemeja abu-abu, juga celana jeans. Tapi tunggu, rambut 'red-wine' itu terasa familiar.

Langkah Ryeowook seketika terhenti saat lelaki yang satunya ikut menolehkan kepala. Ia… tak sedang bermimpi, kan? Lelaki asing itu tersenyum manis, kemudian membuat gerakan tangan yang mengisyaratkan agar Ryeowook duduk di sampingnya. Dengan kaku, seolah seluruh syaraf dalam tubuhnya tak berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya, Ryeowook duduk di sisi kanan lelaki itu. Posisinya tepat berada di sisi kiri sang ayah, berhadapan dengan tempat duduk sang ibu. Lelaki manis itu kini sibuk dengan pikirannya. Jadi… siswa baru serta tersangka pelemparan bola basket itu ialah Kim Jongwoon, sosok yang begitu dirindukannya?! Rasanya, Ryeowook ingin menghambur ke dalam pelukan sosok tampan yang tengah tersenyum seraya menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya itu, tetapi yang ia lakukan justru memukul kepala besar Jongwoon dengan kekuatan yang cukup besar seolah sedang membalaskan dendam kesumat yang telah begitu lama dipendam, membuat sang korban pemukulan mengaduh kesakitan seraya mengusap kepalanya.

"Ya! Kau ini bukannya memelukku atau berkata 'aku merindukanmu' malah melakukan kekerasan padaku. Kau sudah tak waras, ya?! Bagaimana kalau aku menderita amnesia?!"

"Anggap saja itu ucapan selamat datang dariku. Dan apa tadi? Merindukanmu? Mimpi saja kau! Lalu, amnesia? Kau berlebihan, Jongwoon-ssi! Aku hanya memukulmu dengan tanganku, bukan dengan wajan ataupun kompor!" Jongwoon mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan santai dari Ryeowook. Astaga, lelaki manis itu sama sekali tak berubah, tetap saja gemar menganiaya dirinya. Tapi… ia tampak lebih manis sekarang. Dengan setelan kasual yang membalut tubuh mungilnya, rambut cokelat yang masih sedikit basah, dan terutama… iris coklat caramel yang selalu berbinar, membuat Jongwoon merasa sangat menyesal telah meninggalkan Ryeowook selama enam tahun.

Ucapan Kim ahjumma yang menandakan hidangan telah siap menghentikan pemikiran Jongwoon. Setelah berdo'a, satu keluarga itupun mulai menyantap hidangan yang tersaji di hadapan mereka dengan sesekali pertanyaan singkat dilancarkan kepada Jongwoon dan adiknya, Kim Jongjin, yang baru saja tiba beberapa jam yang lalu dari Kanada. Ya, keduanya memang sudah dianggap sebagai anggota keluarga oleh keluarga Ryeowook, terlebih saat orangtua Jongwoon meninggal, Kim ahjumma meminta agar Jongwoon dan Jongjin ia saja yang mengurus. Meski pada akhirnya, keduanya lebih memilih pindah ke Kanada dan tinggal bersama kakak perempuan sang ibu. Ya, keputusan yang diam-diam disesalinya karena membuat ia harus berpisah dengan Ryeowook. Ia bahkan hampir membatalkan kepindahannya saat melihat airmata kesedihan membasahi pipi lelaki manis itu jika sang adik tak memberinya peringatan.

"Jadi… sekarang kau bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Ryeowook, Jongwoon-ah?" Suara berat Kim ahjussi mengalun, membuat Jongwoon mengangkat kepalanya. Ia baru saja ingin menjawab sesaat sebelum suara tenor milik pria di sampingnya terdengar lebih dahulu.

"Dia bahkan sekelas denganku, appa," Ryeowook menahan ucapannya, ia menenggak segelas air putih seraya menatap Jongwoon sekilas. "Dan ia juga tersangka pelemparan bola basket itu, yang membuat dahiku seperti ini,"

Jongwoon meringis mendengar perkataan Ryeowook. Ia menyesal karena akibat keteledorannya, lelaki manis itu menjadi terluka. Meski begitu, ia bahagia karena kejadian itu mempertemukannya dengan Ryeowook karena sebelumnya ia tak tahu jika Ryeowook berada di sekolah yang sama bahkan sekelas dengannya―Ryeowook tertidur saat Jongwoon masuk kelas pertama kali, ingat? Tanpa Jongwoon sadari, Ryeowook kini menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu.

_ 'aku merindukanmu, Jongwoon hyung'_

To be continued

Annyeong haseyo, new author here '-')/

Ini fic debut saya di FFn, mohon maaf jika masih kurang sana-sini. *bow

so, mind to give me some review? ^^


End file.
